Firing Squad
by aethkr
Summary: Roxy just joined Squad Blackout as she copes with her past that she has been struggling to keep. A new enemy also becomes her boss. What will happen to Roxy?
1. Chapter 1

" _Ready, Aim, Fire" by Imagine Dragons_

 _Whoa  
With our backs to the wall, the darkness will fall  
We never quite thought we could lose it all  
Ready, aim, fire, ready, aim, fire  
An empire's fall in just one day  
You close your eyes and the glory fades  
Ready, aim, fire, ready, aim, fire away (fire!)  
Ready, aim, fire, ready, aim, fire away_

Off in the distance, there is resistance  
Bubbling up and festering  
Hey Mr Motion, make me a potion  
Shake it all up with your mystery

How come I've never seen your face 'round here?  
I know every single face 'round here  
A man on a mission, changing the vision  
I was never welcome here

We don't have a choice to stay  
We'd rather die than do it your way

With our backs to the wall, the darkness will fall  
We never quite thought we could lose it all  
Ready, aim, fire, ready, aim, fire  
An empire's fall in just one day  
You close your eyes and the glory fades  
Ready, aim, fire, ready, aim, fire away (fire!)  
Ready, aim, fire, ready, aim, fire away

Back in the casing, shaking and pacing  
This is the tunnel's light  
Blood in the writing, stuck in the fighting  
Look through the rifle's sight  
How come I've never seen your face 'round here?  
I know every single face 'round here  
Here in the heckle, holding the shackle  
I was never welcome here

We don't have a choice to stay  
We'd rather die than do it your way

With our backs to the wall, the darkness will fall  
We never quite thought we could lose it all  
Ready, aim, fire, ready, aim, fire  
An empire's fall in just one day  
You close your eyes and the glory fades  
Ready, aim, fire, ready, aim, fire away (fire!)  
Ready, aim, fire, ready, aim, fire away

Whoa

With our backs to the wall, the darkness will fall  
We never quite thought we could lose it all  
Ready, aim, fire, ready, aim, fire  
An empire's fall in just one day  
You close your eyes and the glory fades  
Ready, aim, fire, ready, aim, fire away (fire!)  
Ready, aim, fire, ready, aim, fire away

This song has been playing in Roxy's earpiece for a while now as she relaxes to it's rhythm and beat. The song itself though is actually sad for since every song has a hidden or different meaning. Well, to Roxy, this means about people about to get shot, hands on their head, faces facing walls. Why does Roxy listen to the song you may ask? Well, it relates to her in so many ways.

"Roxy. You there?" asked Stella plainly.

"Wha…..wha...what?" Roxy said, really confused as to what is going on.

"Are. You. There?" Stella asked, slight irritation filling her voice.

"Yeah. Why?" asked Roxy innocently.

"We need to go! The Chief is calling us!" Stella snapped, this was wasting her time. The Winx and Roxy were part of an organization called "Warfare Veterans." This organization dreams of making the world a better place by placing veterans of war on the streets. The Winx aren't really veterans of war, they were just there for a few months and on their 7th month. Roxy came along. Their squad name is called "Squad Blackout."

"Yeah yeah let's go." said Roxy, feeling cranky. Stella and Roxy walk out of their dorm as they go to the Chief's office. They see a glaring chief and 5 other girls who are looking at them.

"WHY ARE YOU LATE?!" The chief asked, infuriated. The chief wasn't really the kindest one you will see. He is usually rough and by rough, really rough. Too rough for the poor 7 recruits.

The squad was at a loss of words when the chief asked why the two were late. All they did was stare at the Chief and Roxy. Roxy was the first to recover despite the Chief was infuriated at her. She too was infuriated. She clenched her fists as sweat trickled down, she wasn't anxious. She was just mad, really mad.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?!" She snapped back, slamming her fist into his table.

"THERE ARE PEOPLE WHO ARE FIGHTING AND NEEDS TO BE TERMINATED!" He yelled back, his cheeks turn into a tomato red color.

"WELL THEN!" Roxy shouted, equally mad. "YOU COULD HAVE SAID IT IN A MUCH MORE PEACEFUL MANNER THEN, "CHIEF." Emphasizing the chief just to mock, no fun included, pure anger involved. Roxy walks out, getting her kit in the process who is then followed by a mindless group of girls that consist the of Squad Blackout.

"You shouldn't have done that Roxy." Aisha scolded, completely against Roxy's outburst. But everyone has a reason for everything right? And everyone has a past right? They all do, but Roxy's past hasn't been revealed yet.

"You don't know anything." Roxy declared, slightly agitated.

"Oh yeah? Try me then." Aisha challenged, to which Roxy gave her a smirk.

"Okay, tell me. How old am I?" Roxy asked, knowing that she has not leaked any information about herself ever since she joined the group.

"What is this huh? You are…."—Aisha blinked and close her eyes to think.—",wait how old are you actually?"

"I told you so," Roxy glared. ", you don't know anything. Now, let's play "State The Obvious." Let's go."

"I wonder what Roxy is hiding." Flora whispered to the rest.

"Yeah, every time bring it up..." Bloom said.

"She always denies it." Musa finished.

"Because I don't want it to be brought up." Roxy muttered to herself. Her past reminded of herself of too many memories, her imagination also was very vivid. She can clearly remember those memories. It was a horrible experience for the newest recruit of the squad. This is her story.

"I wish you were here now, mom and dad." said Roxy, closing her eyes to a nightmare which quickly turned to a reality.

 _Roxy was trekking along the woods, trying desperately to survive the holocaust that had just occurred in her area. She was feeding off berries and river water with her dog Artu—her loyal companion plus she was just 14. She was trying to get back to her place without getting hurt and she also or desperately wants to see her parents. She hasn't seen them since a few days ago where they promised her that they will meet at a designated spot in the woods._

 _It's currently 7:00AM and it's time for Roxy to rise up and trek. She has a decent amount of gear for her hiking, she continues to walk back to her town quietly, avoiding any danger that comes along. She takes naps from time to time while Artu just tags along his master. Protecting her from any unnoticed danger by her. This was their life for a few days now. Trekking and walking in the woods in hopes of getting home to see Roxy's parents who have gone missing for Roxy. Roxy gets worried as she walks._

 _She sees her town nearby. Quickening her pace but to the point where it is still quiet and unnoticeable to any intruder that comes close. Bears and snakes own this forest that they have rested in for some time and it is time to go home. Roxy doesn't know what to expect when she gets to her hometown. The place where she was born and raised in for years. All she hopes for now is for her beloved and caring parents to be safe somewhere._

 _Roxy finally arrives at her hometown, it was devastated! Fire everywhere and bodies lay on the ground, lifeless, dead. Blood is shown on every corner you turn to, Roxy hears footsteps approaching and quickly disguises herself in the scenery present to her._

" _Face the wall prisoners!" a soldier commanded, aiming his gun at the innocent people that live in this place. All Roxy can do now is to sit and watch as her former fellow neighbors die before her very eyes. This made Roxy guilty and scarred her forever._

" _Ready!" Another soldier said as the rest ready their guns._

" _Aim!"_

" _FIRE!" The soldier shouted as gunshots can be heard as agonizing screams fill the area with sadness and death._

" _Bring the last two!" A tall looking chief demanded, he was grumpy and bulky. He held a M14._

 _The last two people that were brought towards the wall were too familiar for Roxy. It was a male and female. It was her parents! Roxy ran towards her parents and the soldiers were shocked. Some even cried at the sight of her parents about to be killed so they dropped their guns and walked away. Never to be found every again._

" _Get away from your parents young girl!" The chief demanded. He aimed the gun at Roxy at which she didn't respond, she just clung on to her parents._

" _IF you don't back off, I will personally shoot you!" He threatened_

" _Roxy, please, you have so much to live for." Morgana pleaded, her last moments are limited._

" _Mom, no, I want to go with you." Roxy said through sobs._

" _Roxy, my child, listen to them." Rick (Klaus) tried to convince her._

" _You won't listen little one? Well then, look what we got!" A soldier commented as he continued to press his foot on Artu. She diverted her attention from her parents to Artu. She ran to his aid, only to turn back and hear gunshots as her parents die in agony._

" _Hahahah! You are too easy to fool!" The same soldier said as they walked away from Roxy's village. Roxy was devastated. First, she had to survive in the woods. Second, she saw her village in complete destruction. And lastly, she, herself, witnessed her parents death. It tore her soul so much. She just wanted to commit suicide. But her parents wouldn't want that, she got Artu and walked for a while._

 _It was 8:00 in the evening. Roxy still kept trekking, wishing to leave the past in the past. She just couldn't seem to let it go. All poor Roxy needed was a friend. Artu was but he was a dog, she needed someone to cling on. To spill everything that happened just a few hours ago. She was very tired so she decided to rest for a while and continue in the morning._

 _Roxy woke up to the wonderful shine of the sun and the chirping of birds in the sky. She got up and woke up Artu who happily woke up and they continued walking. Roxy was starting to lose hope that she will die in the forest and is walking in the wrong direction. She started to hope that there will be at least a city or village nearby. Her life depends on it._

 _She then saw a city nearby. Full of energy, Roxy and Artu ran for it. Sprinting because they are now almost to a place where they can live. Good thing she learned what she had to learn before the holocaust happened or a complete massacre. They were just a few meters away from the city. They ran faster than ever before. Their speed combined is faster than a cheetah._

 _They finally arrived at the city. Since they were newcomers, they looked around for a sign saying where they are. There was a sign that said, "Gardenia City." Roxy was happy that they finally found a place they could stay as Roxy tries to cope with her earlier dilemma._

" _Gardenia City, this will be decent. Right Artu?" Roxy said, happy. Artu just barked to which he meant "Yes."_

" _Time to find a job." Roxy thought. She looked around for jobs that she can be applicable for. When she found one, she worked vigorously. A few weeks passed quickly, she earned enough cash to afford an apartment for her permanent stay. She decided that it will be easier for her to stay in an apartment than a house._

 _Years have passed and Roxy still felt like she was an outsider. Unbeknownst to her, a former enemy of hers also lives here. She lived her life heartily. Roxy continued her studies in Gardenia. Her life filled with gloom and death turned to a life filled with happiness and respect. She completely has changed, but the memory of her parents still not with her still has a untreated wound in her heart. Many Christmas have passed, birthdays, celebrated alone._

 _Roxy have finally grown up to find a legitimate job for her. No more part time, it's time to go full time because she recently has just graduated from GUIM or Gardenia University of Intelligent Minds. She found the company "Warfare Veterans." According to the people who worked there, she needed to go to the Vice CEO of the company to sign up. Roxy was a bit scared but she stayed calm. Her physical features, social, mental, etc. have all changed. This made her ready._

 _She just finished her interview and she was hired. She was going to be put in a recruits squad named "Squad Blackout." Roxy adored the name, maybe because it can relate to her. Anyways, the squad was called to the Chief's Office to introduce Roxy to their group. Roxy headed up the steps and opened the door to see someone familiar. It was the Chief that commanded the soldiers to kill her parents! This enraged her, it also enraged the Chief._

" _What are you doing here?!" Roxy shouted, pointing to the Chief._

" _I could ask you the same thing." He smirked. "Anyways, Squad Blackout, this is your new teammate, "Roxy." Emphasizing her name to show how he really hated her._

" _Thank you "Chief." Roxy snapped back._

" _Screw you. Anyways, this meeting is adjourned. Roxy, "please" stay." said the Chief. The rest of the Squad left but Roxy remained._

" _Tell them what our history with each other is and I will personally kill you like what I did to your parents. I am the boss now. Understand? Plus it's Chief Mikael." He threatened. Roxy wasn't scared but agreed to his terms._

 _Roxy walked out and into the dorm where her new teammates stayed._

" _Hey there! You are Roxy right?" an Asian looking girl asked._

" _Yeah, why?" Roxy asked reluctantly, pondering to herself whether what she said was the best approach._

" _And I'm Stella! I love fashion!" a blonde cheered happily._

" _I'm Bloom, nice to meet you." a red-haired girl said as she stuck out her hand to handshake her new partner to which Roxy returned._

" _And I'm Aisha, that's my friend Flora. She's a bit shy." a curly-hair girl said as she introduced herself and pointed to a brunette who is standing close by._

" _What's your problem with the Chief? You two seem to know each other." Aisha asked, curious. The words of Chief Mikael echoed through her head._

" _Nothing, just drop it okay? I don't want this subject or topic to be talked about. I just want to rest." Roxy begged._

" _Okay then Roxy. See you later." Flora said._

* * *

One of the longest chapters I have written besides the last chapter of ROTF, this is second in 2,511 words. Anyways, welcome to Firing Squad!


	2. Chapter 2

Roxy sobbed even more, receiving weird looks from her friends or her squad.

"Roxy? What's the matter?" Flora asked, feeling slightly bad for her friend.

"It's just...never mind. Let's go to our targets." Roxy said as she continued off as if nothing happened which struck curiosity within the squad. They went to their locker rooms and got their kit for they are being deployed on a termination or assassination mission. None of them knew the deadliness of their Chief, only Roxy knew. She had kept that secret for a while.

The Chief is a corrupt individual, he acts like he is the best person in the world. When actually though, others are being sent out to do his mischief, causing chaos within the city of Gardenia. Little did they know about the mission their chief actually sent them on. Roxy too had no idea. He just wanted to play with his squads.

Squad Blackout is being sent out to a far away mission. Well, they were being sent to a village for there are remaining prisoners. It was a somewhat faraway village so they will take their SUV. Roxy's the driver for she has the most experience even for a fact that she joined the group last but anyways, as they approach, they start talking about how or why did they join Warfare Veterans.

"Last but not least, Bloom" Stella said. ", why did you join Warfare Veterans?"

"Well. it's because I wanted to make this city a better place. That's all." Bloom said quickly. Roxy though remained silent throughout the drive, it was rather peaceful. The forest, the breeze, the trees, and the animals. But what made Roxy jump is that the village isn't any other village. It was wrecked, destroyed by fire years ago. Then, it hit her. This is HER village. She immediately stopped the SUV and looked around the place. It was the same place where she formerly lived in, the same place a holocaust happened, the same place where her parents where killed.

Her train of thoughts were almost to their destination when Tecna interrupted it.

"Roxy? Is something bothering you?" Tecna asked, concerned.

"How far is it till our destination?" asked Roxy, she sounded slightly terrified.

"Well, this is our destination. Why do you ask?" Tecna said, curious to Roxy's anxious behavior.

"Nothing, it's okay. Let's continue on foot." Roxy announced. They all get out of the SUV and start walking to the place where the prisoners will be shot. Flashbacks flood into Roxy's mind, this is what happened to her and it will happen to someone else. Except for the fact that she will be the killer along with her friends and she will have to live with that for the rest of her life. She looked up into the heavens above and muttered something to herself. Something to do with "sorry."

They finally arrived at their destination where there was a wall with 4 prisoners near it, hands tied together and backs facing the nature behind them. More soldiers appeared on the scene as they guarded the 4 closely with their M14s. Everyone except for Roxy was quite amused at the sight. For they believe that these 4 were bad people when actually, in reality, they were actually innocent people nicknamed "bad people."

"Ready!" said one soldier. It was deja vú all over again. Everyone, including Roxy, put magazines into their gun.

"Aim!" continued another as they all begin to look through weapon's scope.

"Fi—!" finished one but was stopped by Roxy.

"No! I refuse to kill them!" Roxy declared, hearing gasps from the 4.

"Why Roxy? They are bad people!" Aisha retorted, not happy with Roxy being against everything, well, almost everything.

"Do you know WHAT they did Aisha? Do you know?" Roxy asked, attempting to outsmart Aisha.

"Listen! Knowing what they did doesn't matter! They said they were bad! Don't doubt the chief!" Aisha argued. "If you don't want to kill them, then leave! You are a disgrace to the squad anyway!"

Those words hit Roxy hard, but she didn't give in. She did know what was true, they only saw the outside of their so-called "chief." Only Roxy knew his true side, his menacing side, his evil side. The side that caused the holocaust.

"Fine then, I'll leave. You walk home okay? I'm taking the SUV." said Roxy as she held the keys up in the air mocking Aisha. While Roxy left the scene, gunshots can be heard and arguing of her former squad can be heard too. She arrived at the SUV and revved the engine and drove off. Leaving Squad Blackout to walk the long way. They will walk the path she took, if they are smart enough, which they are.

Roxy headed for her apartment where Artu has been at the whole time. She has saddened that those 4 will be killed, as she opened the door, there were familiar faces inside aside from Artu. It was her parents!

"Mom?! Dad?!" Roxy exclaimed, shocked. They just smiled.

"Hi Roxy, sadly, we are not actually figures here. We wish we were but as of now, you have the ability to see, that's it. The thing is, no one can see us. Only you." Klaus said sadly.

"Dad, mom,"—Roxy sighed, tears flowing from her cheeks.—"I am sorry that I compromised Artu for you.

"It's okay. We know how much of a difficult situation you were put in. So, how's your life?" Morgana answered.

"Well, I am part of a squad called Squad Blackout, it is a decent squad. All girls so I am not a loner. But the chief there is the chief from before." Roxy explained hearing soft gasps from her parents.

"So, is he like—"

"He is just like before mama."

"We must campaign against him!" Klaus exclaimed, slightly irritated.

"Okay, I'll try to go back and convince my squad." Roxy announced. Roxy went out of the door leaving the three at the apartment.

"Good luck!" The parents chorused.

Roxy headed for the Warfare Veterans building. As she entered, a guard came up to her saying that she is being called in the Chief's Office. Roxy headed there without hesitation. She really wanted to fight him so badly but can't. She knocked on the door, and when she entered, she received a death glare from the Chief which she quickly dismissed.

"WHY DID YOU REFUSE TO KILL THE PRISONERS?!" He boomed.

"DO I EVEN HAVE A CHOICE? WHAT DID THEY DO THAT YOU THINK IS BAD?!" I protested.

"THEY KILLED MY FAMILY! THAT'S WHY YOU MUST KILL THEM!" He replied, anger is emitted from the two. Little did they know that Roxy's squad was just outside the door because they were also called but since the Chief is preoccupied with Roxy, they are just eavesdropping.

"YOU ARE A NEFARIOUS CREATURE! WHY KILL THEM AGAIN?!" She yelled, slamming her fist into the table.

"BECAUSE THEY KILLED MY FAMILY! WHAT'S WRONG WITH THAT?!" He asked, very frustrated.

"YOU KILLED MY OWN FAMILY FOR NO REASON, YOU KILLED MY VILLAGE FOR NO REASON, YOU KILLED MY FRIENDS FOR NO REASON, YOU DESTROYED EVERYTHING I HAD FOR NO REASON! THAT'S WHAT IS WRONG!" Roxy shouted, almost near tears but didn't give in.

"Woah, she had a past." Bloom admitted, then all heads turned to Aisha, for she was the one who caused so much pain to Roxy.

"Why are you all looking at me?" Aisha asked, nervous.

"You are out. Get outta here and never come back." Tecna declared.

"Why? I caused her pain so what? She deserved—ah!" Aisha winced as she was slapped by Tecna.

"She deserved what?! She went through many situations, she DOES NOT deserve it!" said Tecna, slightly irritated at Aisha's "Roxy deserves the pain she had experienced" behavior.

"You are out Aisha!" Flora demanded.

"Flora? You couldn't….what?!" Aisha said, taken aback because her best friend turned on her.

"I know, I betrayed you. But your behavior towards Roxy is too much!" Flora explained.

"Fine! But I will come back..." Aisha promised, giving a promising glare to Flora.

"Hoo!"—said Stella as she wiped her forehead.—"Glad that's over."

"Glad _what's_ over? Listen, I don't know what's going on. But—"

"Hey there Roxy! We were just talking about—" said Aisha which startled everyone. The rest looked at Aisha and started whispering amongst each other. Roxy eavesdropped on their conversation and mumblings and...whisperings.

"Aisha! We told you—!" Bloom said.

"What?! I DON'T LIKE HER!" Aisha interrupted. Roxy was taken aback but hid somewhere and kept listening.

"Well, to be honest with you guys. I agree." Musa admitted, looking down.

"Me too." Bloom chimed in.

"Well, we all don't really like her." Tecna said, giggling a bit. Roxy was offended but again, didn't give in. Instead she jumped out of her hiding place and butted into their little "hug." This, of course, surprised them so much that they completely started shushing to each other and looking around.

Roxy put a hand on Aisha's shoulder. Afraid of what will happen. Aisha slowly backed away from pink-headed girl.

"I heard everything. I can leave if you want. I understand what you mean anyway." The pink-head whispered quietly into her ear which made her gasp. What she did shocked everyone, even Roxy herself was shocked. Aisha hugged Roxy tightly to which Roxy returned while Aisha sobs on Roxy's shoulder. All Roxy could think of is how lucky Aisha is to have someone to cry on at this moment but she didn't have anyone to cry on when she lost her parents.

"Roxy, I'm sorry that I treated you like that. I recently lost my parents and lost my will to live. So I joined here just to try and forget everything until you came along. You seemed like, oblivious to everything. But it was obvious that you were hiding something and you reminded me of...well….me. I wanted to wipe you out so badly." Aisha explained through sobs as the rest of the squad stared at the two in surprise. Aisha has never been this open, let alone someone who she despised!

"Wait, Aisha?!" Roxy exclaimed as she quickly let go of Aisha and stared at her in shock.

"How did you know that? Wait….Roxy?! You have changed! I thought you were someone else named Roxy!" said Aisha happily as she jumped up and down in unison with Roxy. Roxy agreed with Aisha and thought she was someone else. Still stuck with the awestruck faces, Bloom took a stand.

"Wait...wasn't Roxy the culprit earlier?" Bloom accused as the rest started to nod.

"Culprit? Listen, you know nothing about what happened to me." Roxy argued.

"Yeah? We heard what you said during your conversation with Chief." Flora added. This made Roxy laugh.

"I knew you were there so I addressed my problems in a way where you will still see the outside me but will never reveal the inside me." Roxy explained plainly in a "duh" voice.

"Oh, sorry Roxy. We didn't know what came over us." Musa apologized, with the rest following Musa's tracks. This made Roxy smile. She didn't say anything as she gestured the 6 to follow her somewhere secluded.

"Roxy? Why are we here?" Stella asked, slight worry filling her voice but was quickly addressed by Roxy.

"It's okay Stella. Calm down, I just needed to discuss something to all of you. Here, have a seat." Roxy said gently, giving them a sense of safeness.

"So, what is this "thing" that you want to discuss?" Flora asked kindly, acting in a very much lady-like manner.

"Well, I just wanted to tell you about our Chief. I want to move him out of his position because he is a corrupt chief, he...well,—" Roxy explained as she got teary-eyed which gained the support of the group.—"does horrible things. He destroyed my former home using fire, causing a holocaust. Then they were about to kill my parents but I ran towards them and I begged them for me to go with them or for me to be killed as well. My parents disagreed and so that my attention will be diverted, they got my dog—Artu, and put pressure on him by stepping on him. I quickly ran to him to save him but then as I looked back, agonizing screams from my parents can be heard. Their screams still echo through my ears and I promise you, it was not only ear-piercing, but it was really devious and apathetic of him to do that. I was depressed for a year, I tried killing myself multiple times but failed because I couldn't muster the strength to do it..." Roxy stopped realizing she is actually saying her past rather than her plan, but continued anyway.

"I started working part time and I did my work vigorously to live in an apartment and to continue my studies. When I finished, I found a job which is this one. When I first saw you guys I was slightly paranoid, then when I saw the chief, it was the guy who commanded the soldiers to divert my attention to my dog Artu to kill my parents without risking my life. That's why I did such an outburst. So yeah, I know that it's not the plan but I knew that holding this in wouldn't matter anymore or much longer. So I decided to spill."

"Roxy, so…." Tecna tried to speak still slightly shocked.

"So, again, what's the plan?" asked Aisha.

"So it begins..." Roxy began.


	3. Chapter 3

"I am thinking of exposing him in front of everybody." Roxy said as she noticed Flora's weird look as she said it.

"How will we do such a thing? The Chief is powerful!" Flora said, gaining nods from the rest.

"But he isn't as powerful as you think he is. He may look tough but he is actually weak inside. His family was just murdered, that makes him weaker. Wait, that sounded cruel. Didn't it?" Roxy said, giggling at her comment.

"It sure did. Anyways, how will it work?" Tecna asked, definitely confused to Roxy's plan to expose their Chief.

"Well, first of course, is the most obvious one—to find evidence! Once we spend time finding evidence, we shove it up the Chief's butt!" said Roxy in complete excitement.

"That is just disgusting!" said Stella in disgust. "I hope you're just using "colorful" speech."

"I am, you can tell usually. Anyways, once we find evidence—

"We stick it up the Chief's butt!" finished Aisha. Roxy just looked at her in annoyance.

"Ewww!" said the girls in unison. Bursting out to laughter after realizing that it was all sync.

"Okay now, listen closely, when we expose the Chief, we need to gather an audience. How do we do that? Well, we will ask the Chief to go out for dinner or something in the canteen and approach many squads for a meeting. Then we smack the evidence—"

"INTO THE CHIEF'S BUTT!" The girls shouted in unison. Bursting into laughter but quickly faded as silence emerged to the room. The squad (exclude Roxy) get into a circle, just like the one before. They start murmuring. Roxy becomes worried about the outcome but thinks positively and shakes the feeling off.

"Roxy, I'm sorry but we don't really agree with your plan." Tecna began.

"Because we want to stay loyal to our Chief." continued Aisha, confidently.

"We are sorry that we pushed your hopes up." said Bloom, slightly embarrassed.

"But actually, we put it down." Stella said, saddened.

"We will though repeat what we said." Musa continued, really bewildered over what she is saying.

"We, Squad Blackout, kick you from the squad and do not agree with your conditions. Good bye Roxy." The squad said. Roxy was shocked, but instead, she politely bowed her head down. She refused to talk because she might shed some tears. The girls though quickly picked up Roxy's saddened expression and looked down in shame.

Roxy walked out of the corridor that lead to the place where the squad made a meeting. She hid behind a wall as she saw her former squad go out, yet they looked slightly hurt. It then hit Roxy, they were looking for her! She started jogging away from the office and went to her apartment. She called out for her parents but she realized that the whole time, she was hallucinating. Roxy cried herself to sleep as Artu snuck into her arms.

Roxy woke up to the peaceful breeze of the wind that enters from her opened window. Artu is still asleep because dogs need sleep. Anyways, Roxy walked to her kitchen and cooked bacon and eggs while she went to her desk and got a notebook and pen and started writing.

 _August 4,2016 6:00PM_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _What do I do now? I was kicked from my squad because they won't agree with my plans to overthrow the Chief off of his position. My parents who I once thought told me had the ability to see them was actually a hallucination. How worse can my day get? Well, it is Thursday today. I need to find a job or something, plus I need to stay away from the girls. They seem to be out for me, in a good way. That's all for today._

 _Sincerely Yours,_

 _Roxy_

She looked up from her diary, squinting slightly for spending some time on her notebook on what to write. Her food was burned from her newly found hobby. She sighed but ate it anyway. Roxy took a bath and went outside but she took a jacket with her to conceal her face. Roxy looked everywhere for a job, she needed the money to pay her daily expenses and her rent.

"Where do I start?" Roxy asked herself, pondering where to go in order to find a new income. "Oh! I know now! I'll go back to where I worked before." Roxy skipped happily back to the place she worked before only to find it closed, it closed 2 years ago before it moved to another part of the city. She sighed in defeat and walked away, she asked many people if they know a company which is hiring. Roxy unfortunately isn't getting any luck—like at all. To make matters worse, she came across her squad who seemed to be undercover.

Roxy quickly hid behind a wall as Musa somewhat saw her as Musa gestured the others to follow. Remembering the training she had during college, she did a wall-climb as the squad enters the alleyway she was in and desperately tried to get her down but to no avail. Roxy escaped without breaking a sweat, leaving the squad defeated—again.

"We lost her again!" Roxy heard Stella complained as she threw a slight tantrum. Roxy quit running and sat down, trying to get as much as possible from their conversation. Who knows what she can hear during it? Fate and time can answer that.

"Stella, don't worry, we'll find her." said Bloom who was attempting to assure Stella but looked like she was convincing herself.

"But we already hurt her feelings Bloom! Did you see how she panicked when she saw us according to Musa?" explained Stella who was worried.

"Stella! I didn't say anything!" Musa retorted, crossing her arms together in annoyance.

"Well you DID say that Roxy was there! And you were right! All she did was quickly leave the scene! How rude!" Aisha argued, angry how Roxy just left without even doing or saying "hi" to them. Roxy couldn't take it anymore and stepped up but refused to go down.

"You think I would do that after you said what you said yesterday?" Roxy asked, giving a menacing glare to the squad—who stepped back.

"What did we—oh!" Bloom said in surprise, realizing what "they" said yesterday. They offended her with their speech of not wanting to join her campaign against Chief.

"But we didn't offend you at all!" defended Aisha, wanting to engage into a battle with Roxy.

"You could have done it nicer, could you not?" mocked Roxy, trying to get on Aisha's nerves.

"You two aren't starting a fight are you?" Flora asked, worried.

"What do you think?" Roxy commented as she shrugs off and diverts her attention to Aisha.

"You! You crazy rascal you! You have been very disrespectful lately! What has gotten into you?!" Roxy blurted, annoyed.

"What has gotten into YOU that enables you the right to insult me?!" Aisha snapped back.

"Shush, you haven't answered my question." Roxy reminded, tapping her foot on the roof where she is standing as Aisha remained speechless, obviously looking for a comeback.

"This argument is over. Leave me alone "Squad Blackout"." Roxy mocked again, emphasizing the squad's name. This made Aisha angry and with so much adrenaline pumped inside of her, she ran up the wall and chased Roxy attempting to hurt her. It didn't take long for the Squad and Aisha to catch up to Roxy. Aisha started hurting Roxy as Roxy winced as she got hurt, the squad felt bad and tried to stop Aisha from hurting the poor girl. While Aisha was distracted, Roxy got up and started running again with much more stamina than before, she looked behind her to see a charging Aisha going towards her.

"Not this time!" Roxy shouted as Aisha threw a punch which Roxy deflected, causing Aisha to fall to her knees as she winced. Roxy then got into a fighting stance while Aisha got up, the other girls were still quite far behind so they started fighting. They threw punches everywhere but Roxy got the advantage for being shorter than Aisha which makes it easier for Roxy to punch Aisha rather than Aisha punching Roxy. Both continued till the girls arrived and broke up the fight.

"Roxy! Stop!" Flora commanded, all stared at her, even the two because Flora never commands anyone.

"Oh, so you're against me too huh?" Roxy concluded, the rest of the girls stared at her.

"Roxy you know what? You are being completely cruel! That's why we are against you you horrid piece of oxygen!" Bloom clarified, making Roxy completely angry.

"You are describing yourself!" Roxy yelled, mad but slightly amused at the same time.

"You have proof?" Bloom came back.

"Yeah! Look at you! Reminds me of someone….oh yeah! I know! It's you you dummy!" teased Roxy, Bloom was slightly offended and gave into Roxy's insult.

"This is all Roxy's fault!" Musa accused. Roxy just laughed.

"What's so funny?" Tecna asked, trying to console Bloom.

"The fact that you are all butthurt so easily, no wonder the Chief doesn't promote any of you. You all get hurt too easily." explained Roxy. "Roxy 1, Squad Blackout 0."

"You are pathetic." Flora said, shrugging.

"Psshhh, what a common insult." Roxy snapped back, her eyes somewhat gave off a distinctive glow which frightened the girls. Her eyes weren't really glowing, it was just the sun reflecting to her eyes.

"You are so irritating you know that! Giving of common insults to people who have heard it a thousand times. You all act so tough but you are all easy to beat! Have you ever wondered why they called you "Squad Blackout" instead of "Squad Privilege? It's because you lost your privilege and instead you keep blacking out!" Roxy admitted, her cheeks giving off a tomato red color from her anger.

"Very nice insult Roxy, what an "original"." Flora said, gaining hi-fives from her squad.

"Hahaha, you are all so dumb. That wasn't supposed to be an insult. That is what the new "Squad Privilege" told me you dummies!" Roxy said, laughing afterwards. "Not only are you dumb, but you guys give into insults easily as well! What a very good combination for a squad that is supposed to guard the streets and NOT trying to attack a civilian. And by the time of now, you are late. Prepare for scolding!"

"Screw you Roxy. You wasted our time." Aisha blurted.

"Tell that to Musa instead of me Aisha." Roxy giggled a bit. "She was the one who lead you to me wasn't she? Now get outta here before I do it myself." The squad quickly ran away for they will need to experience a scolding from the Chief which EVERY squad hates.

"Glad that's over." Roxy thought. Fearing what life will put against her sooner or later.

 _Meanwhile With Squad Blackout_

"….WHY ARE YOU LATE AGAIN?!" Chief bellowed as he just finished his speech without even asking why there are late.

"Well, we encountered Roxy and—" Aisha said.

"YOU ENCOUNTERED HER?! YOU BETTER KILL HER ON SIGHT!" The chief commanded. No one wanted to kill Roxy, but someone has to respond.

"Yes sir! I will happily dispose of that useless waste of oxygen myself!" Aisha beamed happily causing the others to gasp. Aisha turned back and glared signifying command over the group.

"Okay then! This is now adjourned!" The chief declared happily for one of his biggest rivals will now be terminated.

The Squad then started packing up their things to eliminate Roxy, all was against but couldn't stand a chance against Aisha and her comebacks. They exited the office and headed towards the last place they have seen Roxy, hoping she would be there. All climbed the bed but struggled yet eventually did it, they saw Roxy just standing there.

"ROXY!" Aisha shouted angrily. "PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR WHERE I—WE CAN SEE THEM!

Roxy started cackling as Aisha finished her sentence causing the others to back off in fear. The cackling increases as the time goes. She (Roxy) then turns around to see her squad aiming at her. She wasn't surprised, it was all part of a plan. But what plan is it part of?


	4. Chapter 4

Roxy continued cackling, just like in the last chapter, but in this one, she not only continues it but also makes it louder. This gives the group a scare, except for Aisha. She continues to take a stand for they were just ordered to eliminate Roxy. That task hurt them except for Aisha because they recently had an argument so when the task was given she happily received it.

"ROXY! SHUT UP AND TURN AROUND!" screamed Aisha at the top of her lungs, breathing heavily.

"Pssshhh….you do not know what is going on do you?" asked Roxy, whose voice sounds wrecked.

"Of course! Unless you mean something else..." acknowledged Aisha, slowly gazing into the sky, thinking about what Roxy means till Roxy spoke up.

"I don't think you do." Roxy doubted. Her face slowly turning into a grin as she remembers her plan that was set up just a few minutes or hours ago.

" _Screw you Roxy. You wasted our time." Aisha blurted._

" _Tell that to Musa instead of me Aisha." Roxy giggled a bit. "She was the one who lead you to me wasn't she? Now get outta here before I do it myself." The squad quickly ran away for they will need to experience a scolding from the Chief which EVERY squad hates._

" _Glad that's over." Roxy thought. Fearing what life will put against her sooner or later. Roxy walked towards the edge of the roof to think what had just happened just a few minutes ago._

" _Another encounter with the girls, great job Roxy, great job." Roxy sighed, her face turned into a wicked grin after wards._

" _They will definitely go after me, after what happened now with the girls, a few days ago with the Chief. I bet they already told what I had planned to do against him. A little payback will do me good." said Roxy, giggling slightly. She assembled some stuff that was in the alleyway and piled it up on the roof. She had no idea what to do but planned something._

" _It is almost night time." Roxy thought to herself. "The squad might be almost done with their scolding. Anyways, from the time I had spent here, let's see. I will first listen to what they say after wards. I feel like they will want to kill me so I'll act oblivious then I will start threatening them or lecturing them on what they did before, that before means when everything started or got heated up between the Chief and I. Then I'll threaten them some more, Aisha will probably engage me in a fight. Definitely can take care of her, I'll enrage the rest and then single-handedly beat them all, let's do it slightly viciously to show that I ain't messing around. Chief is popular before for poisoning people then making them turn against someone who is against him but that horrid procedure is over. I'll keep them for a while as my personal pet. I have to make sure that they do not know what I have planned for them soon." Footsteps then can be heard nearing the alleyway._

" _Must be them." Roxy thought, her plan was now in action._

"I must say Aisha, you are very horrible in threats. No offense, oh wait, never mind." teased Roxy. She was trying to reenact what happened earlier. Making all the pieces of her plan fall into place.

"Little scum! Get her!" commanded Aisha, making the rest hesitantly prepare themselves and rush towards Roxy who in return just shrugged. The girls surrounded Roxy with their guns, Aisha though, being too proud, did not have her weapon in her gun.

"Let's use that to my advantage shall we?" The girls heard Roxy mutter under her breathe, the next thing they know is that Aisha was knocked down and they were too but they weren't only knocked down, but they were also tied. Aisha was struggling.

"Let me go!" Aisha cried. Finally realizing what a situation she has put herself into.

"You! All of you I mean—" started Roxy but a nasty Flora interrupted.

"What!? Let us go—!" Flora said, very worried, but was interrupted by Roxy shooting a bullet near her which trembled everyone on the roof.

"Shut up nature girl. Oh, sorry for being harsh. But that is how you treated me isn't it?" mocked Roxy again. "Let me start again. All of you have treated me very badly lately, plus you always changed sides from the Chief's to mine. Pick one already! But you already decided haven't you not? Anyways, thank you for cooperating very well for my plan to fall in place. As of right now, you need sleep. So good night!" The next thing the girls realizes is that their view turned to black after Roxy's little speech.

"Girls?! Girls?!" Bloom croaked as she slowly woke up from unconsciousness, desperately trying to wake up the other girls.

"Bloo...Bloom? Is that you?" said the pink-headed techno girl.

"Yes! It's me! Are the others okay? I can't find any here." replied the red-head.

"Yup, they are all still asleep or unconscious though." came the response.

"Who is unconscious?" Musa's voice echoed through their vast chamber.

"Oh! Musa! You're awake as well!" Bloom exclaimed happily.

"We are awake too you know! We were waiting for an hour and a half! Plus, where are we anyway?!" said Stella and Aisha in unison. Laughing after wards after realizing what they said is exactly the same and in sync. Suddenly, a tv appears and starts playing clips of their Chief doing the most horrible things imaginable, all were shocked at the sight.

"Is this what Roxy is trying to say to us all along?" Aisha muttered, this didn't go unnoticed by Musa.

"Aisha"—Musa said, putting her hand on Aisha's shoulder.—",it is what Roxy is trying to say. We were all so dumb. She may have been younger, has experienced less than us, lived shorter than us, not as wise as us. But she can make an impact when she says something."

"Woah, that was deep." Bloom admitted. They turned to the TV again when another clip played. It was about when Roxy's parents were killed under the command of their own chief. This enraged them but they suddenly realized that they also did that and removed their anger which was quickly replaced by guilt.

"She had to go through all this and all we did was worsen it. We are indeed horrible people." Stella concluded, looking down.

"Guys! Listen up please"—Flora pleaded as she tried desperately to get their attention. Everyone being sad and not doing anything about their situation is bugging her.—",I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but we are still stuck here without any knowledge of where we actually are. Let's mourn our foolish mistakes later and find a way outta here."

"Flora, thank you for suggesting the idea but no, we are worthy enough to be put in a chamber like this. We did treat her the way the condition of the place is—like trash." said the blonde.

"But I'm scared." admitted the brunette, she doesn't like dark places which is the reason why she suggested getting out. Maybe if it was brighter, she would quickly accept the situation but no, someone decided it to be dark which scared her so much.

"It's going to be okay Flora." Tecna assured, trying to sound as calm as possible.

"I hope you are right." Flora answered, slightly doubting the words of her techno friend. The TV then retracted itself to where it formerly came out from and then the room was then pitch dark. There was only a very faint light source that illuminates the room but it doesn't give the prisoners enough light to see fully. They can only see what's in front of them but not across or anything similar to that. Since they couldn't do anything anyways, they went to bed. Hoping this was all a bad dream when deep inside, they know it is definitely not a dream but a nightmare.

All woke up to the sound of the wind gushing through the room giving it a haunted effect to which all woke up to.

"Is everyone okay? I can't see anything still. Oh wait! The TV is on!" Tecna said as the TV popped up.

It continued to play clips from the chief, showing that some people on the planet have a dark side, a very evil one to be honest. And their chief was one of those "people."

"I thought everything about him was true, except for the people saying he was corrupt but put everything aside, we are actually working for a corrupt company!" Aisha said, disgusted at what she just realized after the 1 year of working at Warfare Veterans.

"I wonder whe..where we a..are actually." stuttered Flora, trembling in a dark side of the room. Musa came up to her and started to comfort their frightened friend.

"Flora it's okay. Everything will be okay..." Musa began. This only made Flora be frightened even more.

"No it won't! I have a feeling that something terrible will happen." Flora said, pacing back and forth in the corner. "I really want to get out!"

"Shhh...Flora, it's okay. What is the main reason of you being scared of this place?" Musa asked, desperately trying to keep Flora as calm as possible till they have a possible escape route.

"Well, it's dark, it's unfriendly...it's scary…. The place is just horrible that it is so frustrating….!" ranted Flora, Musa engaged her in a conversation to keep her fear at bay which helped very much. The squad then continued to watch the television where their chief is being exposed right in front of them. In the TV rather, not literally in front of them. Anyways, they can slightly hear a microphone and a person talking maybe above them. It's a female, plus they can hear crowds cheering. All rush to the walls to hear slightly more, they listen to what the MC is talking about but cannot really make any words out of it.

They then hear many voices approaching their chamber, they also hear many footsteps and as they turn around. A door opens revealing some men entering.

"Hey! You six!" called out one man who seemed to be the leader because he was the most armed in the group. "You need to come with us or else!"

"And what happens if we don't want to?" inquired Tecna, taking a stand against them. They barely know them and they are gonna go with them?

"Are they nuts?!" That thought was encircling all of their heads.

"Well then, we can do this the easy way"—The men bring out some sort of rope and a blindfold out.—", or we can do this the hard way, like most people take but remember, not everyone has survived our hard way." reminded the leader.

"I must say, non of you look intimidating." Aisha insulted.

"You have no right to insult a S.W.A.T. officer! Arrest them and take them where they need to go!" The head commanded as his squad rushed towards them full-speed like a raging bull. Aisha signals them to hold their position as she runs towards the first guard, she then whistles which signals that they can attack.

"Take this you filthy cop!" chirped Stella as she head-butted one of the officers.

"Hey Bloom! You take him at the front while I do the back!" Flora advised as she pointed to one of the bigger mercenaries in the cops group.

"Okay!" Bloom agreed. They rushed towards the mercenary and did a strategic attack on him. More cops flood their chamber and the next thing they know is that they are all back-to-back. All feed off the cops well but as they fight, they get exhausted. 30 minutes have passed and they are still fighting. None could take the exhaustion anymore and surrendered but they were immediately hand-cuffed and were knocked out.

All woke up and realized they are hanging off of something that can kill them.

"Flora, Musa, Tecna, Stella, Aisha, are you guys okay?" Bloom asked, really worried.

"Yeah." All chorused.

"Whoever put us here is a big jerk!" Stella joked, all laughed except for Tecna who had her jaw open.

"Tec? What's bothering you?" asked a concerned Bloom.

"Who is that?" asked Tecna as she pointed to a pink-haired girl with long hair staring at them. In her hand was also a control that will lead them to their deaths if activated. The face looked familiar.

Then, it hit them….


	5. Chapter 5

"Roxy?!" All shouted in unison as their friend who obliterated them earlier is in charge of their fate. There were several mercenaries that were similar to the ones they faced before. They then realized that she wasn't holding a controller, but a gun—to kill them.

"Why are you doing this?" Bloom cried, literally cried.

"It's because..." Roxy said.

"SHE WANTS YOU ALL DEAD!" boomed the commander.

"THAT IS NOT..." Roxy retorted, but making sure her voice was only heard by the captain.

"Just do what you need to do Roxy!" The commander shout-whispered as Roxy aimed her gun at her friends, shutting her eyes tightly.

'Roxy don't! Remember when you were about to shoot the innocent..." Aisha tried to say.

"Enough with the excuses! Roxy, shoot!" Commander Shepherd interrupted. Roxy still couldn't pull the trigger. She wasn't mad anymore at the girls but this guy is getting on her nerves and forcing her too. She quickly dropped(Yes, dismantled) her weapon and dropped every equipment that is with her to the ground leaving the rest in awe. Roxy turned her back against everyone and said "I am NOT shooting them okay? I might have hurt them before. I may have fought them and got mad, but that doesn't mean I want to kill them. Things just got heated up at the time." Roxy turned around to face the commander and kept eye contact.

"So don't you EVER threaten me like that!" Roxy shouted. "Unless you want to get a beating."

Roxy walked over to them (her squad) and released them and quickly escaped. Of course, the squad got out with ease because the mercenaries feared Roxy after what they just witnessed.

Her squad stalked Roxy for a while thinking where would their friend go. They walked for hours until Roxy finally stopped at an alleyway which lead to a bridge. They all hid behind the dumpsters nearby and eavesdropped on Roxy.

"Why does life have to be so unfair?" sobbed Roxy, slowly pulling out a handkerchief from her back pocket.

"First my parents die, my squad ditches me, I realize that the chief is the person who killed my parents, then I was blackmailed to killing my friends. What is that?" Roxy said, crying into her handkerchief. They all sadden at her second reason "my squad ditches me."

"Roxy really must be offended when we ditched her." whispered Flora, all nod in agreement. They then see Roxy take out a dagger, all gasp for they realize that she will kill herself. All want to go and move but are scared because of what happened just a few minutes earlier. Stella though stepped up and went ran towards Roxy.

"Roxy don't!" Stella pleaded, trying to put the knife away from Roxy.

"Why shouldn't I? Life has been so unfair." said Roxy in response.

"Is that what your parents would have wanted? For you to kill yourself?" started Stella. "Listen Roxy, everything might start to be unfair but that is how life is. It is always unfair, it is to test you if you can overcome the obstacles that are heading your way. Many people have survived these obstacles and tests yet you decide to quit now. You have so much to live for, I know that it is cliché but please, not now."

As Stella finished, none would move because it is now Roxy's turn. It went on like this for 30 minutes until someone moved—it was Roxy. She dropped the knife to the ground and tightly hugged Stella, to which she gladly returned with fresh tears running down her cheeks.

"Thank you, Stella." Roxy said as she released Stella from her hug.

"So, if your offer is still up..." Stella asked.

"What offer? Oh! It is." replied Roxy, Stella took her hand out to Roxy and smiled.

"I personally, on the behalf of my squad, accept your offer." Stella declared, Roxy smiled and gestured for them to follow her. She brought them home before exchanging good-byes. All what mattered to Roxy now is that they are on good terms which at the thought of it, brought a smile to Roxy's day. It rained cats and dogs as Roxy headed for home but she didn't mind. Stella's words were still fresh on the teenager. " _You have so much to live for_ " is the thought that echoes through Roxy's mind. As she opens her door to her apartment, she quickly hugs Artu and goes to bed, waiting for the next day to finally start.

Roxy wakes up, but she didn't wake up like the normal wake up. Her sleep was interrupted, as her vision started to not blur anymore, she can identify 6 familiar faces.

"What are you doing here?" asked Roxy, confused.

"The chief is executing an attack to kill many innocent people! This is our chance to go against him!" Musa explained.

"It will start soon, so we better hurry." reminded Tecna as she looked to her new iPhone 6. Roxy and the rest gear up as they go to the City Hall where the execution will be held at. All run, constantly looking at their watches for they are running late. They need to save these people. They need to save them NOW.

The hall is in sight. All is panting, exhausted from their little marathon. Bodies being tied to a rope which will suffocate them slowly. The crowd is huge so they push through as people start looking at the mess they have done. Many civilians are on the ground slightly hurt by what they did, but lives are at stake right now so it didn't really matter to the. Since the chief isn't there yet, they took the stage and got the audience's attention.

"Attention everybody!" said Roxy into the mic. All heads turning to her.

"I want to tell you that our chief is a corrupt individual!" Roxy said, confidently.

"Do you have evidence?" asked a middle-aged man from the crowd.

"Certainly, play the clip!" Roxy told the girls as they played the clip of her parents being killed.

"Look at the face of that man." Roxy said, pointing to the man which has familiar features of their chief. The crowd gasped and started murmuring.

"It is him!"

"Our chief is corrupt!"

"That girl is right!"

"We have been fooled!"

"Okay, so do you believe me now?" Roxy questioned, putting a straight face after all of the murmurings.

"No! We don't! The chief we know may look the same but ISN'T the same." argued one woman.

"You do not know the truth!" added another man.

"Hahahah! See! I have my own supporters against you Roxy! Surrender now for you have been tricked and beaten, and yes, that is me in the clip but who cares if I make a cameo?" commented the chief, laughing. The chief went up stage and took the mic and made his speech, the squad went down. It was embarrasing.

"I'm going home. I am done." Roxy said, raising hands in defeat.

"Roxy...wait!" Tecna called to Roxy. Roxy stopped walking but didn't look back.

"Nope, I'm done. This is over." Roxy declared.

"What?!"


End file.
